Generator Rex: My Funny Valentine
by YellowAngela
Summary: So I made another one-shot Valentine's Day Story for you, especially for you guest, who asked for HOLIX. This is not your typical Valentine's Day story. It's more family oriented than romantic. The gang try to give new parents Rebecca and Six a date night. See what happens...


**I do not own.**

"Doc, looks dead on her feet." Rex commented to Circe.

"Well, you'd look that way too if you'd been up all night with a fussy baby and then have to work." Beverly replied indignantly.

"Six, doesn't look too chipper himself." Circe pointed out.

"How can you tell? He's always looks like he's at a funeral." Bobo said.

"Well, I got a hit in today during training." Rex volunteered. "So he must be slipping."

Everyone gave him a look.

"What? Okay I didn't actually hit him but I almost did." Rex argued.

"You know what? I think they need a break." Beverly said.

"That's a good idea." Circe agreed. "What were you thinking?"

"Valentine's is tomorrow. Why don't we babysit Kenji so they can go on a date?" Beverly answered.

"Who's we?" Bobo muttered.

"Fine, I will babysit Kenji and you guys go plan a nice romantic date for them." Beverly said.

"Plan a date for Six and Doc?" Rex wrinkled his nose. "How are we going to do that?"

"Do I have to do everything?" Beverly said exasperated. "Get them reservations for dinner or …"

"Ooo, ooo, how about a trip to Vegas. They can play the slots." Bobo suggested.

"I said romantic, not sleazy." Beverly glared at the chimp.

"Vegas isn't sleazy… well, okay, parts are sleazy but other parts are… oh who am I kidding those parts are no fun." Bobo raised his hands in defeat.

"Anyway…" Beverly raised her voice to get their attention back on the matter at hand. "Why don't you call around and see who has reservations for tomorrow?" Beverly prompted.

"That's going to be hard. I'm sure everything was booked ages ago." Circe said.

"I'm sure you can find something." Beverly said optimistically.

0o0

"What do you mean there's nothing?" Beverly asked in shock.

"Serious, Bev, we called everywhere." Rex shook his head. "Every restaurant that's even slightly romantic is booked solid with a waiting list."

"I guess we go to plan B." Beverly sighed.

"We had a plan B?" Circe asked surprised. "What was it?"

"Vegas!" Bobo said triumphantly.

"No! Definitely not Vegas." Beverly scowled.

"What do you have against Vegas? You can get married and divorced in one night." Bobo told them.

Beverly face palmed. "I would like them to have a classy date."

"Vegas can be classy." Bobo said.

"Okay, will you drop Vegas already?" Beverly snapped at him.

"So what's plan B?" Circe asked again.

"I'm working on it… shut it!" She addressed Bobo who had opened his mouth to speak. His mouth snapped shut and he stood with arms crossed, a pout on his face.

"Oh, how about a romantic cruise." Beverly suggested.

"Where? We live in the desert." Circe said.

"We can fly them to I don't know… Florida." Beverly said.

"That would take too long plus I'm sure everything is booked already too." Circe pointed out.

"You're right." Beverly sighed. "Oh how about a carriage ride in Central Park?"

"That's in New York! If we're not going to Florida, we're not going to New York." Rex jumped in.

"I want to go to New York. They got casinos." Bobo interrupted.

Beverly ignored him. "Fine, do you have any ideas?"

"Kiss." Rex answered.

"Excuse me?" Beverly was taken aback.

"Kiss… Keep it simple, stupid." Rex replied. "Instead of all these elaborate things, why don't we just make them dinner and show a movie."

"That's… actually, a pretty good idea." Beverly said slowly.

"Well, you don't have to sound so surprised." Rex grumbled. "I'm actually smart."

"So let's surprise them tomorrow with dinner and a movie." Beverly rubbed her hands together.

"So we're spending our Valentine's date giving them a Valentine's date?" Rex summarized.

"But don't they deserve it?" Beverly asked.

"Yeah, sure." Rex said reluctantly.

"Besides what were we going to do?" Circe asked him.

"You never know, maybe I had gi-normous plans for us?" Rex said indignantly.

"You were going to give me a teddy bear and chocolates, weren't you?" Circe said.

"No… just the teddy bear. Bobo ate the chocolates." He glared at his simian friend.

"And they were dee-lish." Bobo declared.

"Those are also your birthday present now." Rex told him.

0o0

Holiday wearily walked back to their room. She was so exhausted she couldn't think. All she wanted to do was get in a quick shower before the nanny left. Then she would be up all night with Kenji. He had started teething and was extremely cranky waking up at all hours of the night. She stifled a yawn as she punched in the code for her room.

"Surprise!" She gawked at the two girls in the room.

"We're giving you and Six the night off!" Beverly declared pulling her into the room.

"What?" She stared at them.

"Yes, for Valentine's Day!" Circe explained.

"Rex went to get Six. I'll watch Kenji tonight and Rex and Circe have set up your date." Beverly told her.

"They have?" Rebecca didn't know what to say.

"Yes, so go on, get dressed. Let's get your date started!" Beverly pushed her into the bathroom.

Rebecca took the dress Beverly handed her and watched as the door closed behind her.

She finally got a good look dress. "Wait! What exactly are you expecting me to do this evening?"

Meanwhile Rex was ushering Six into one of the former EVO holding facilities which now stood empty.

"Rex, I am perfectly capable of walking on my own. You can stop pushing me." Six said flatly.

"Yeah, yeah, you're so slow. Come on. We have to be there before Circe shows up with Doc." Rex said as he continued to _urg_ e him along. As the door slid opened Six saw the extent of the work they had put in. He couldn't help but be slightly impressed.

"Where did you get a disco ball?" He asked looking up at the mirrored sphere.

"That was Bobo." Rex said glancing up. "The table and chairs are from the cafeteria."

" I can see that. What about the stereo system?" Six turned to see the set up.

"That was Caesar." Rex replied proudly.

"It's not going to blow up, is it?" Six asked suddenly.

"What? Of course not." Rex was taken aback by the question.

"You never know with Caesar." Six looked at him.

"That's true. But I was assured that this is a non-blowing up sound system." Rex said confidently.

"Are you sure about that?" Six asked skeptically.

"Um, about 90% sure." Rex said a little less confidently.

The door slid opened and Circe was pulling Holiday by the arm. She was wearing a sparkling blue evening gown.

"All right! Everyone's here. Let's get the date started." Rex declared.

Circe practically swung Holiday into Six who neatly caught her.

"I haven't seen this dress since…" Six noted.

"I know the UN party. I wasn't sure I was going to fit in it. I haven't lost all the baby weight yet." Rebecca smoothed down her dress. "But it is more modest than what Beverly gave me originally."

"Really?" Six quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe I can see you in it later, then… You know for… comparison purposes."

Rebecca laughed. "You're incorrigible."

"Okay guys, enough talking. For the first part of the evening we have some old people music for you to dance to while we get your dinner." Rex told them as he turned on the stereo. Strains of a stringed quartet floated through the room.

Circe smacked him over the head. "The term is classical." She hissed at him.

"It's for old people, or for people trying to sleep." Rex retorted.

They walked outside bickering, leaving Six and Holiday alone.

"I guess we're supposed to dance." Six said making no moves to do so.

Holiday studied the room. "They really put in a lot of work."

"Yes. The streamers and balloons are a little middle school." Six observed.

Rebecca sighed.

"What's wrong?" Six asked wrapping his arm around her. She leaned against him.

"I know they went to a lot of trouble…" She stopped trying to find the words.

"But you'd rather go to sleep." Six finished for her.

"I'm so exhausted." Rebecca admitted. "I mean between the feedings and waking up for the teething, then working with irascible scientists… I just want to go to bed."

"Me too." Six said simply.

She looked up at him. "Really? You don't look like you're sleep deprived."

"The sunglasses hide everything." He told her. "I say we just turn in for the night."

"I don't know, isn't that what they would say… lame?" Holiday fretted.

"Since when do we care what they think?" Six asked.

"It's not that. But… they did put a lot of effort into this." Holiday waved her hand around.

"And it is greatly appreciated. But since Beverly is watching Kenji, I think a good 4 hour nap would do us both some good." Six said.

The door slid open as Rex and Circe wheeled in a tray full of food… from a fast food place.

"Yeah, all the restaurants were too busy tonight to cater… so yeah, enjoy your gourmet burger and fries." Rex rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Rebecca smiled. "I'm sure it's delicious but Rex, we really appreciate all the work you did. It was so thoughtful and we're lucky to have people who are looking out for us…" Holiday began.

"Uh-oh, I'm sensing a _but_ here." Rex cringed.

" _But_ , " Rebecca said with some emphasis. "We really just want to go to bed."

"Quewha?" Rex asked with a little blush. "So you want to get to the finish first?"

"What?" Rebecca realized what Rex thought she meant. "No! I don't mean that. I mean go to bed for the purpose of what beds are for."

Rex's face just got redder.

"Rex, get your mind out of the gutter. We are tired. It's been a long day. Since Beverly is babysitting, we're going to take a nap." Six interjected. "Good night." He took Rebecca by the hand and walked to the exit.

"Wait, what are we going to do with the food and room." Rex asked.

"You use it." Six said. "Happy Valentine's Day." The door slid close behind them.

Circe and Rex now stood in the empty room.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't let good food go to waste." Circe said picking up a fry.

"And, let's not waste this awesome stereo on old people music. He picked up the remote and pressed a button. Loud metal music started playing. "Now we're talking." He grabbed Circe by the hand and they started dancing.

0o0

A few hours later, stifled giggles could be heard in the bedroom followed by cooing. Inside a refreshed Rebecca was holding Kenji in her arms. He was using her finger as a teething ring. She giggled as he made faces while he gummed her finger. Six sat next to her with his arm around her. She turned to look at Six who was looking contently at his son. When he noticed her looking at him, he smiled lightly and kissed her. Then they went back to enjoying their baby.

 **Sorry, this is late. I ended up babysitting on Valentine's Day for my sister's kids.**

 **I know it's not really that much of a Valentine's Story. But it's got lots of love, all around. If you have someone, that's good. If don't have anyone, that's good too. Don't feel that in order to be happy you need a significant other. Being content with whatever you have is the first step to being happy. The second is ice cream or maybe a big bowl of ramen…**

 **God Bless.**


End file.
